Crash and Burn(Hiatus)
by Funk3y
Summary: The nost innocent people could become broken in the right circumstances. Could you imagine so much pressure placed upon a young child. With an abusive best friend and only who person who knows and supports him. What will it take to fix Goten.
1. How I Knew

_I'm tired of being weak._

* * *

I can't remember a time before he turned evil. Well I suppose I do but those memories don't matter. It was so unexpected, as in a blink of an eye almost everyone I knew was gone. That day...I suppose I couldn't blame him, Trunks was way out of line. One thing is true...our world is broken.

* * *

 _I won't be bullied anymore._

* * *

"GOTEN!Fire a kamehameha at his back!"Trunks yelled at Goten. Goten sheepisly responsed"Okay...Ka...Me...Ha...Me...Ha!"The villian they were turned towards him swatting awaying the iconic technique continued to grab Goten by the face and then slammed him into the ground. "KAKKAROTT!" I watched as the brutal torture happen, blood spewing out of his mouth. Trunks scoffed" You can never handle yoirself weakling."He kicked the villian the face sending him flying. He lifted Goten up by his hair. He had a few missing teeth and a black eye. In his weak voice he said"Th...anks-"suddenly Trunks punches him the face."Weaklings like you don't deserve to speak my name. I covered my mouth" Oh my G-"Trunks turned me with an expression as sharp as a sword. "You didn't see anything." He went flying after the villain and I ran towards Goten. I lifted him up , looking at his bloodied face with tears rolling down his face.I began to cry too and hugged him. ' _Why would Trunks do something like this I asked myself.'_

* * *

 ** _Okiedokie. Its the first chapter so I don't wanna reveal to much plus I juat returned so I havs to get back into the "habit" I suppose. Don't worry this is the first chapter so there will be longer chapters in the future._**


	2. How it Started

**Thanks for that constructive criticism. Most of my errors come from the fact that I write on mobile so autocorrect abd genuine mispresses are usually the problem.**

* * *

"Hey did you hear about that kid?"

"Yeah I heard that he lost in the World Tournament."

"He made it to the finally round and then that purple haired kid beat the $#!1 out of him."

"It was brutal."

"But you know whats funny?"

"What?"

"He didn't even land a punch!"

The people began to laugh loudly as Goten walked past them. Even a simple trip to grocery store was pain to him. He fought hard not to tear up and his mother was alwayings way ahead of him purchasing what they needed and leavung him to pick out a snack or wouldn't have been as bad if Trunks hadn't gone to far.

* * *

Trunks stood above Goten a Super Saiyan hair waving in the wind,his aura was calm.

"Hah!You must've cheated in all of those previous rounds."

Goku and friends had left the stands in order to get some snacks. He whispered to Goten

"Get out of here you weakling."

He then proceeded to kick Goten so hard that Goten was sure his ribs were the powerful kick Goten rolled all the way off the ring which made him lose via ring out.

* * *

I think he tried to bottle up his feelings for so long but eventually he broke. His sadness and pain went to anger and by the time that he was 16 he decided what he was going to do.

 _Kill Trunks_

Everyone asked why he wanted to do so and he just said

"If you get in my way I'll defeat you,and if I want to I'll kill you."

Vegeta said"Like I'll let you kill me son. You're inferior to me and Kakkarott not to mention his his other son."

Goten dissappeared from our sight and then appeared behind Vegeta and hit him in the back of the neck with a swift froze in terror. Bulma asked

"What's wrong with you?!"

Goten looked at Trunks. "You should be asking him that." Chi-chi yelled at Goten "Stop right now!"

Once again Goten disappeared once again appearing in front of Chi-chi then when one swipe you could see her head fly through the air. " You never noticed or listened." He looked at all of his friends and family all of them in shock. His eyes scanned the area until he saw me. While fpr a few loomed away from me he then turned to Trunks once more. "I could kill you right now but I want to beat you into a pulp. For all those years of abuse." Bulma turned her son " What?!". Goten continued " I can't take all of you on by myself but soon enough. You can all attend his funeral. See you later..."

Goten disappeared from our sight for the last time and didn't reappear so we were safe. I could see everyone mourning over Chi-chi's body, Gohan crying. I went over to join them bit in the back of rmmy mind even I wondered why it came to this.


End file.
